emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1683 (4th August 1992)
Plot Eric has cooked Elizabeth a full breakfast. They are just sitting down to enjoy it when Alan barges in and asks Elizabeth to go through some invoices with him. Nick trips over Michael who is sleeping on his living room floor. He is annoyed because he has creased all Alice's clothes that she is taking to Elsa's. Elizabeth gets rid of Alan and then Michael arrives home. Chris still doesn't know what to do about Tony Jarvis, the suspected drug smuggler. He searches his lorry. Frank doesn't have any suggestions. Eric suggests to Elizabeth that they go and stay at his flat over the weekends so that they are out of Michael's way. Michael hears that George Windslow's tenancy is vacant. Jack tells him that it is prime arable land and one of the best farms on the Home Farm estate. Kim and Frank are going to Neil's for afternoon tea. Kim notices that something is wrong with Kathy. Jack notices that Michael has something on his mind. He asks for some time off. Kathy admits to Kim that she is worried about Chris's problem with Tony. Michael asks Joe about the Windslow tenancy. He is keen to be considered. Joe thinks that it is a big responsibility as it is a 300-acre farm with good arable land. Joe realises that Michael is serious about the tenancy and he agrees to talk to Frank, but it will be his decision. Lisa admits to Mark that she has told her mum that the cabin is not ready yet so that she will not interrupt them. Mark wants her to meet the Sugdens. Rachel tells Michael that Rick is going to be visiting the farm. He is keen to show Rick around. Nick is fretting about Alice. Sarah is sure that Michael still thinks that he is in with a chance with Rachel. Mark takes Lisa to the farm. Jack is annoyed when she praises Frank for opening the holiday village and allowing townies to get a view of the Dales. Mark wants Lisa to meet Annie. He mentions that he is feeling flush at the moment and might buy himself a pair of expensive jeans. Annie is disappointed in him because he has obviously forgotten about the money that she lent him to pay his phone bill. She reminds him and he feels bad. Saturday night in The Woolpack is ridiculously busy. Annie receives a phone call inviting her out to dinner, but she doesn't tell Jack and Sarah who it was calling. Nick and Archie moan about the Woolpack. Chris turns nasty with Kathy when he finds out that she has been talking to Kim about Tony. He warns her to keep her nose out of his business. Cast Regular cast *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Kim Tate - Claire King *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh Guest cast *Lisa - Bryonie Pritchard Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes